Movie Night
by RoxStrider
Summary: It's just another movie night in Nathan's room, or is it? Will this finally be the night where all things are revealed? GrahamScott fluff.


Since the beginning of school, Warren had been joining Nathan for his weekly movie nights. The first week of school, Warren had walked passed Nathan's room when he was watching _The Silence of the Lambs_ with his door slightly ajar. Warren was curious, and when he peered in he found himself standing outside Nathan's room, watching the movie. Once Nathan noticed the uninvited guest he got up and walked to Warren. Nathan cleared his throat, "Excuse you?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I got carried away," replied Warren, rubbing the back of his neck with that geeky smile of his. "You know, this is a really good movie."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I know, why do you think I'm watching it?"

"Uh, do you mind if I...join you? I won't tell anyone if you did," asked Warren. Nathan sighed, it's not like many of his friends could appreciate the brilliance of the flick. Stepping aside, he allowed Warren in, who promptly sat of the end of his bed. Nathan once again rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him before sitting down next to Warren.

Now, months later, they were continuing the tradition of the weekly movie night. Warren had convinced Nathan into it, with a bit of begging, after he saw Nathan's huge movie collection. This week was no different, Warren brought the popcorn and a fuzzy blanket from his room as he set up in Nathan's room. Nathan handed his copy of _Metropolis_ to Warren, asking him, "This one okay?"

"You have _Metropolis_?! Dude, this is like the original sci-fi movie," stated Warren as he handed the movie back to Nathan. "Put it in, I can't believe you have this."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Nathan as he went to his computer and put it in his CD player. Once the screen changed to the dvd player, he started the movie up and sat down next to Warren. A hush fell over the room as the movie started, the only sounds were the soundtrack and popcorn being eaten.

About an hour through the movie, Nathan began to shiver. After all, his room wasn't the warmest place in the world as is, but with his jacket off it only added to the cold. Warren noticed this, and moved closer to Nathan, opening the blanket up. "Come on," said Warren. "Get under here."

"I'm fine," retorted Nathan. He didn't want to seem weak, after all. But Warren wouldn't give up. He wrapped part of the blanket around Nathan's shoulders, and moving so they were shoulder to shoulder. Nathan sighed, not admitting that he actually really enjoyed the heat. After 10 minutes, Warren realized Nathan's head was resting against his shoulder. Warren grinned, relaxing his arm around Nathan's shoulders.

It seemed too soon that "The End" showed up on the screen, and the movie went back to the start screen. Neither boy moved for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness of each other. Then, Nathan's phone rang from his desk with the distinctive chorus of the song Mmmbop, the ringtone Victoria set for herself. Nathan couldn't figure out the ungodly reason she picked that song, probably just to get his attention easily. The song startled both males, and Nathan got up and grabbed his phone to answer the call as Warren waved goodbye. Nathan waved back, before clicking the answer button, "Vic, you aren't supposed to call me on movie nights. You know this."

"But it's important, did you do it?" asked Victoria. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, a devilish grin across her face. There was a pause, which caused Victoria to sigh, "You know if you don't make the first move, he'll never know."

Nathan started, "I know, but-"

"No buts! You know you want to do it. Just tell him, or kiss him or something!" retorted Victoria in a harsh yet kind tone. Nathan knew she meant well, but all he could do was sigh. When he went to speak, she cut him off again. "I'm hanging up, when I call back you better have done something. You know you want to, fuck your father."

The line disconnected on Nathan's end and he sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. He went to the door, opening it to see Warren right there. Nathan blinked, a bit confused. Warren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I left my blanket in here."

"Come in, hey can I talk to you for a minute…?" asked Nathan as he moved out of the way to let Warren in. After he shut the door, he turned to see Warren waiting for him. He grimaced, torn between his feelings. A minute or two of silence passed before Nathan moved to sit next to Warren, still silent.

There was a certain heaviness in the air, and Warren cleared his throat before asking, "Is it about earlier? Because that can not happen again, we don't even have to mention it."

"No! I mean that's not...what I...Dammit Victoria," muttered Nathan, looking away. Warren looked like a puzzled puppy dog. He looked over Nathan's face, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Nathan looked to Warren, their eyes locking. 'It's now or never,' thought Nathan. He bit his lip before closing the distance between his own lips and Warren. He quickly pulled away to see the surprise in Warren's open eyes.

Warren never knew Nathan felt any sort of way towards him, and was astonished to know that his feelings were shared. Nathan got up and was pacing, swearing under his breath before he turned to Warren, "Don't tell a damn soul, if you do-"

Warren cut off Nathan by standing and pulling the other boy close to him. He looked down to Nathan before leaning down and closing the space between their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Nathan's arms could be found around Warren's shoulders, and Warren's arms were wrapped around Nathan's waist. There was a certain softness that was shared until Nathan's phone rang to the tune of Mmmbop once again. The kiss broke slowly, as Nathan pulled back and pulled his phone from his pocket. He clicked the answer button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Look Vic, I'm a bit busy here," stated Nathan before hanging up. He put his phone on mute and tossed it to his desk before grinning to Warren. "Now, I think we were in the middle of something before we were rudely interrupted."


End file.
